Tipo de criatura
Un subtipo de criatura '(en Inglés, creature subtype), también llamado '''tipo de criatura '(en Inglés, creature type) es cualquier subtipo utilizado en la clasificación tanto de criaturas y tribales como de fichas de criatura. Historia : Artículo principal: Tipo de criatura/historia Originalmente, en Alpha, los tipos de criatura eran en gran parte por motivos relacionados con la ambientación.1 Esto continuó hasta Fallen Empires, cuando los tipos de criatura obtuvieron implicaciones mecánicas en el juego. El primer bloque en el que importaron los tipos de criatura fue el de Tempestad, en particular, mediante los Lícidos y Fragmentados, los cuales mantenían una identidad mecánica propia en sus cartas. El bloque de Máscaras volvió a visitar esta mecánica, aunque con los Cambiahechizos; El bloque de Odisea, con sus cartas tribales pre-Tribal; El bloque de Embestida, con sus cartas tribales2; Y los bloques de Espiral del tiempo y Lorwyn–Páramo Sombrío, con cartas con el supertipo Tribal.3 Junto al bloque de Lorwyn–Páramo Sombrío, sólo Levantamiento de los Eldrazi utilizó el supertipo Tribal. Tribal dejó de recibir soporte.4 Sin embargo, las expansiones y colecciones continúan introduciendo tipos de criatura por otros motivos además de la ambientación. Gran actualización de los tipos de criatura La "Gran actualización de los tipos de criatura" fue una actualización en masa de los subtipos de criatura, como parte de la actualización general del Oracle para la colección Lorwyn llevada a cabo en octubre de 2007.5 Esta actualización fue refinada con la colección Alborada.6 Modelo clase/raza : Artículos principales: Clase y Raza El '''modelo clase/raza es el concepto de que cada carta de Magic que represente un ser inteligente debe tener un subtipo de clase al igual que de raza.78910 Coincidiendo con el diseño de Mirrodin, el equipo creativo logró convencer a I+D de que el sistema de clase/raza debía adoptarse.11 Antes de esto, las criaturas tenían un sólo tipo de criatura. A veces, era simplemente una clase, mientras que otras, era simplemente una raza. El sistema de clase/raza fue diseñado para ayudar a alinear Magic con otros muchos juegos basados en la fantasía. El subtipo Humano fue introducido junto con el modelo clase/raza. En ese entonces, era una cuestión abierta si debían cambiarse los tipos de criatura de las cartas ya existentes. Al final se tomó la decisión en favor de tener tipos de criatura consistentes para la siguiente colección básica (Novena edición).12 El paso final se realizó con la Gran actualización de los tipos de criatura, como parte de la actualización regular del Oracle para Lorwyn.13 Cabe destacar que Nameless Race no tiene ni clase ni raza, y que algunas cartas de criatura, como Arcanis el omnipotente, El sin nombre, y el Centinela de Adarkar, carecen de una u otra. Algunas cartas Pirexianas de la expansión Mirrodin sitiado tampoco tienen raza (ej. los Sacerdotes de Norn y el Exarca atormentador); el motivo detrás de esto es que estos seres han sufrido tantas modificaciones que carecen de una especie reconocible. Hablando con retrospectiva, Mark Rosewater declaró que hubiese sido provechoso el haber introducido el tipo de criatura Pirexiano, que abarcaría muchas criaturas que ahora son Horrores, Zombies, y Portadores. Existen tres cartas que pueden causar que las criaturas pierdan todos sus tipos de criatura: Inversión sin nombre, Olvido del ego y Cambiaformas ameboide.14 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 ''(23 agosto, 2019)) * '''205.3m' Las criaturas y los tribales comparten su lista de subtipos; estos subtipos se llaman tipos de criaturas. Los tipos de criatura son Abanderado, Acorazado, Adalid, Alce, Aliado, Anciano, Ángel, Antílope, Aparejador, Aparición, Araña, Arconte, Ardilla, Arena, Arpía, Arquero, Artífice, Asesino, Astilla, Atog, Avatar, Ave, Azra, Babosa, Ballena, Bárbaro, Basilisco, Beeble, Berserker, Bestia, Bribón, Buey, Caballero, Caballo, Cabra, Cadáver, Calamar, Camárido, Cambiahechizos, Camello, Cangrejo, Caribú, Cazador-nocturno, Cefálido, Centauro, Chacal, Chamán, Cíclope, Cieno, Ciudadano, Clérigo, Cobarde, Cocatriz, Cocodrilo, Conejo, Consejero, Constructo, Dauti, Deidad, Demonio, Desertor, Destructor, Diablillo, Diablo, Dinosaurio, Djinn, Draco, Dragón, Dríada, Druida, Efrit, Ejército, Eldrazi, Elefante, Elemental, Elfo, Enano, Encarnación, Engendro, Escorpión, Escultura, Esfinge, Espantapájaros, Espectro, Espíritu, Esponja, Esqueleto, Estrella-de-mar, Etergénito, Explorador, Extraño, Felino, Fénix, Fragmentado, Gárgola, Germen, Gigante, Glotón, Gnomo, Gólem, Gorgona, Gremlin, Grifo, Guerrero, Gusano, Hada, Hechicero, Hidra, Hiena, Hipogrifo, Hipopótamo, Homárido, Homúnculo, Hongo, Horror, Huevo, Humano, Hurón, Ilusión, Infernal, Insecto, Jabalí, Kavu, Kirin, Kithkin, Kóbold, Kor, Kraken, Lagarto, Lamia, Lammasu, Leviatán, Lhurgoyf, Licántropo, Lícido, Lobo, Magistrado, Mangosta, Mantícora, Marta, Masticore, Medusa, Mercenario, Metabolizador, Metamorfo, Metathrán, Minotauro, Místico, Monje, Murciélago, Muro, Mutante, Myr, Naga, Nautilo, Nefilim, Ninfa, Ninja, Noggle, Nómada, Ogro, Ojo, Operario, Orbe, Orco, Orgg, Oso, Ostra, Oufé, Oveja, Pangolín, Pegaso, Pentavita, Perforador, Perro, Pesadilla, Pez, Phelddagrif, Piloto, Pirata, Plaga, Planta, Polilla-titilante, Portador, Primate, Prisma, Pueblo-arbóreo, Pueblo-lunar, Pulpo, Quimera, Rana, Rata, Rebelde, Reflejo, Rinoceronte, Saga, Salamandra, Samurái, Sanguijuela, Saprolín, Sátiro, Serpiente, Servo, Sicario, Sierpe, Siervo, Simio, Sirena, Slit, Superviviente, Soldado, Soltari, Sombra, Surrakar, Talako, Tejón, Tenaza, Tetravita, Thrull, Topo, Tóptero, Tortuga, Traficante, Trasgo, Trisquelavita, Tritón, Trilobites, Trol, Unicornio, Uro, Vampiro, Vástago, Vedalken, Viashino, Víbora, Vólver, Wombat, Yerbamala, Yeti, Zángano, Zombie, Zorro, y Zubera. Lista de tipos de criatura La siguiente lista enumera todos los subtipos de criatura y tribal que han salido hasta el Commander 2019. Cartas como Últimus nebuliforme y todos los cambiaformas tienen un total de 243 subtipos. Lista de tipos de criatura obsoletos : Artículo principal: Tipos de carta obsoletos Lista de Un-tipos : Artículo principal: Tipos de criatura de Unglued : Artículo principal: Tipos de criatura de Unhinged : Artículo principal: Tipos de criatura de Unstable Lista de tipos de los mazos de desafío Los mazos de desafío introdujeron algunos subtipos exclusivos que no son legales en los juegos normales de Magic: Cabeza (Head), Héroe (Hero) y Juerguista (Reveler) Véase también * Clase * Gran actualización de los tipos de criatura * Raza * Tribal Referencias # ↑ Magic Arcana. (24 noviembre 2003.) “When name = creature type”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (18 noviembre 2002.) “Beast of Show”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Dave Guskin. (19 febrero 2008.) “The Creature Type Web”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (24 octubre 2015.) "What about allowing elemental to be both a creature and non-creature subtype?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Gottlieb. (26 septiembre 2007.) “The Grand Creature Type Update”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Gottlieb. (16 enero 2008.) “Morningtide Update Bulletin”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (22 noviembre 2002.) “Debating Humanity”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler. (29 noviembre 2002.) “Human Nature”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (21 enero 2008.) “The Amazing Race/Class”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (4 febrero 2008.) “The Space Between The Notes”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (4 octubre 2004.) “Change For the Better”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (16 julio 2004.) “Classifying Samite Healers”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Gottlieb. (26 septiembre 2007.) “Lorwyn Update Bulletin”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (12 diciembre 2007.) “Losing Types”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Tipo de carta Categoría:Tipos de criatura